


Fuck Me Tender

by missstyler1



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missstyler1/pseuds/missstyler1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been out clubbing all night and Louis want's Harry to fuck his arse hard, but can they pretend to just fuck when emotions get involved?</p><p>OK, so this is a chapter from my other fic but I thought I'd add it as a one shot for those who may not want to read a whole chaptered fic... I'd love it if you would though obvs :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Tender

The club was dark, only being lit briefly by the flash of strobe lighting that flickered intensely in time to the music. Louis pushed his arse up against Harry's cock as they grinded into each other on the dancefloor, the beat thumping under their feet as they were pressed together by sweaty bodies pumping to the music.

'Be careful, Louis.' he whispered as he pushed his mouth to his ear 'your going to regret that.'

Louis pushed harder against him, a smirk on his face as he continued to call his bluff. As far as he was aware, he was already in trouble. He had refused to bend Harry over and fuck his arse for the first time as he wanted to tease him for as long as possible, he wanted him to remain his innocent baby, just a little while longer.

Louis turned to face him and Harry pulled him in closer, licking his lips as he squeezed his arse tightly. Louis continued to tease him as he twirled his tongue around the tip of his beer bottle before he took a swig and pushed the bottle to Harry's cherry pink lips. Harry wrapped his lips around the tip and took a swig before leaning down to kiss him, spitting the cold beer back into his mouth as he pushed him further into the corner.

The tension increased as they continued to move to the dirty beat, the bass vibrating so hard it could be felt pulsating through their bodies. Louis bobbed his head up and down as he watched Harry grind against him, feeling himself begin to harden as he gyrated his hips and ran his fingers through his hair, peeling it back of his sweaty face. He would have given anything to have seen him strip down naked there and then.

He slung his arms around Harry's neck as he pulled him in, swaying from side to side.

'Les go 'ome' he slurred, pushing his mouth to Harry's ear in order for him to hear. 'I want you to fuck me.'

Harry eyes widened as he stared at him, grabbing the beer bottle from him as he took yet another swig.

'Hard' mouthed Louis, raising his eyebrows as he did so, prompting Harry to instantly take his hand and lead him through the club to outside.

**PART CUT**

Harry smirked as he pushed Louis backwards on the bed, standing over him with a seductive smile as he pulled Louis' head back forcefully by his hair. 'So you want me to fuck you?'

'Yes' stuttered Louis as he stared back at him, his cock aching as it started to swell to full size. All he wanted was Harry, the desire to feel him inside him was burning through his stomach, he wanted to feel him pump his tight arse and feel his come shoot deep inside him, he wanted to make him happy.

'Yes what?' Harry growled playfully as he bent down and pressed his lips to Louis' cheek, the smell of alcohol lingering over him as he pulled his head back further, nibbling and biting hard on his earlobe.

'Please' replied Louis as Harry continued to kiss his neck, sucking his skin harder until he left fine red bruises over his neck and collar bone.

Harry lifted his head up and removed Louis t-shirt, exposing his sexy and perfectly toned body. He slowly unzipped his trousers and opened his button as he pulled them down round his knees. He looked at Louis admiringly, before remembering that he was meant to be naughty. He held his hard cock in his hands as he slapped it around the side of Louis' face, the precum already starting to leak out from the tip.

'Suck it' he demanded as he pushed himself closer to Louis' lips. Louis did as instructed and placed his mouth over the tip as Harry pulled his foreskin back, pushing his head deeper until he made him gag slightly. Harry withdrew his cock and instructed Louis to look at him. He wanted to look deep into his eyes while he was sucking him off.

'Again' he said as he let out a deep breath, this time pushing Louis' head further down his shaft as he slid his cock deeper down his throat, making Louis gag harder than previously. He continued to thrust himself into his mouth as he held his head firmly in place, the spit leaking out and dripping down his balls, all over the wooden floor. Harry withdrew his cock again, the head of of it shining as it glistened with his saliva.

'Good' he said as he stoked Louis face lovingly. He pushed Louis flat onto the bed, the whole time keeping his eyes firmly fixed with his. Harry removed his shirt as he felt his whole body begin to sweat, followed by his trousers until he was completely naked. He reached over to Louis and kissed him gently, licking off the mess that remained on his face.

Louis felt his heart face as Harry removed his trousers and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed. He spread his legs open, placing them on his shoulders as he began to suck his balls, working his way down until he reached his arsehole. He spread his arse cheeks open further with his large hands and ran his smooth tongue down Louis' crevice, covering it in his spit. Louis arched his back and groaned loudly, twisting the sheet around his hands as he pushed his head into the mattress, feeling Harry's tongue delve deeper inside him.

Louis spat on his hand as he reached down and grabbed his own throbbing cock, pounding and aching as the blood rushed through it. He began to play with himself as he felt Harry's soft tongue tickle him, the sensation helped relax his muscles as he milked his length from the base right up to the tip.

Harry sucked his fingers until they were dripping with saliva, before inserting them deeply into Louis' arse. He swirled them around inside, stretching his hole further in order to prepare him for his huge throbbing cock.

He removed his fingers slowly and stood up to fetch the lube from Louis' bedside table before straddling himself onto top of him. He bent down and kissed him passionately, his tongue moving in perfect sync with Louis' who could taste himself in Harry's mouth. Harry found himself becoming lost as he kissed him, the butterflies whirling around his stomach as he ran hands over his body and he didn't want to stop.

'Im going to spunk in your arse baby' he said as he lubed himself generously, before bending Louis' legs up, pressing them to his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly underneath them. He slipped his cock in slowly, being careful not to hurt him. Louis gasped as he held onto Harry's arms, his finger nails digging into him as his tight arse constricted around his cock.

Harry buried his head into Louis' neck as he slid into him again with ease, using slowly jerky movements until he was able to insert his full length inside.

'Harder' whimpered Louis as he wrapped his fingers around Harry's hair, pulling his forehead to his as he bucked his hips forward. He caressed his face as Harry pressed himself against his hot skin, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as their noses touched and rubbed together. Harry's stomach muscles tensed as he positioned himself over Louis, pushing himself deeper inside.

He picked up his pace as he thrusted into him even harder, the sound of his balls slapping against Louis' as he carried on pumping. Louis dragged his fingernails down Harry's back as the feeling intensified, by far the best feeling he had ever had. He continued to rub his hand harder over his cock, feeling himself closer to coming as Harry pushed deeper inside him.

His stomach fluttered as he held him close, his emotions beginning to overpower him as he heard Harry wimpier deeply in his ear. Even though he wanted Harry to fuck him, it was never really like that. His intention was to surrender himself, he wanted to claim Harry as his, and his only.

Louis stared at him intensly, his skin burning as he felt the pressure of Harry's body consume him. He closed his eyes as he took Harry's full length, slipping and sliding in and out as he squirmed beneath him. Harry wimpered again as ran his hands under Louis arse, opening him up further as he gripped him tightly. Louis could practically hear his heart pounding through his chest as he began to tremble and moan even louder, all he wanted was for him to be happy.

'I'm going to come' sighed Harry as he held Louis closer, gripping his hair as his whole body tensed. Louis swallowed hard as he felt a lump form in this throat, struggling to hold back the feelings within him.

'I love you Harry' he whispered as he kissed his cheeks softly, holding onto him as he came deep inside him. Louis closed his eyes, the feeling of love and passion overwhelming him as he too came all over his stomach, a mixture of emotion and intensity racing through his veins as his mind became lost in ecstasy.

Harry's full weight began to press against him. He kept his head buried into his shoulder as he breathed heavily, still trembling as he laid in Louis' arms. He stayed like that for a moment, before raising his head and turning to face Louis. His face was wet from the tears that began to trickle slowly down his cheeks, a look of admiration reflecting as he looked deep into his Louis' eyes, brushing his fringe to the side.

'I love you too, Lou'


End file.
